The Goose Girl (Disney film)/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the upcoming animated Disney movie The Goose Girl. Teaser Trailer (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (Shows Disney logo) (The logo becomes a colorless illustration on a piece of paper. A pencil appears on the right side of the castle and draws a circular line over it. The pencil then draws another line that connects to the circular line on the logo. The pencil then draws Disney's mascot Mickey Mouse and a steamboat hat on top of his head. The drawing turns into the scene from the 1928 Disney cartoon "Steamboat Willie" where Mickey is steering the steamboat while whistling to a cheerful tune. The trailer fades to the pencil drawing Aladdin and the magic lamp from the 1992 Disney movie of the same name. The drawing turns into the scene from the movie where Aladdin gets the lamp. The trailer flashes into pixie dust as it transitions to a library of Disney movies from 1937 to present day.) Text: From the studio that brought you Frozen and Zootopia Narrator: From the studio that brought you "Frozen" and "Zootopia"... (The trailer fades back to the pencil drawing Belle and the Beast from Disney's 1991 movie Beauty and the Beast. The drawing turns into the scene from the movie where Belle and the Beast dance together in the ballroom. The trailer fades to the pencil drawing Ariel from Disney's 1989 movie The Little Mermaid. The drawing turns into the scene from the movie where Ariel sings the last line of the song "Part of Your World" and the waves appear crashing behind her on the rock. The trailer fades back to the library of Disney movies.) Text: And the directors of Winnie the Pooh Narrator: And the directors of "Winnie the Pooh"... (The trailer fades back to the pencil drawing Simba as a lion cub and Rafiki holding him. Both of these characters are from the 1994 Disney movie The Lion King. The drawing turns into the scene from the movie where Rafiki raises Simba high up to show him to the animals. The trailer fades to the pencil drawing Snow White from Disney's 1937 animated movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The drawing turns into the scene from the movie where Snow White eats an apple and falls into a deadly coma known as the "Sleeping Death". The trailer fades back to the library of Disney movies.) Text: Comes a brand new fairy tale from Disney you've never seen before Narrator: ...comes a brand new fairy tale from Disney you've never seen before. (The trailer fades back to the pencil. This time, it draws a pond. The pond gets colored and becomes real. Then, a goose appears.) Gooslie: Oh! Hi, folks! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gooslie, and I am a new star of a brand new animated Disney movie. Spoiler alert! This movie is about a princess who wants to marry a prince from a neighboring kingdom but has become a goose girl thanks to her waiting-maid. As I said earlier, I will appear in that movie as a guide for the princess. Do you want to see it? Just wait until this movie gets released in theaters in Summer 2021. Well, see you in the movies! Haha! (Gooslie flies away as the film's title "The Goose Girl" appears with the Disney logo on top of it.) Narrator: Disney proudly presents "The Goose Girl". Text: Coming only to theaters Summer 2021 Narrator: Coming only to theaters Summer 2021 from Disney. (The copyright and the Disney website URL appear underneath the release date. The trailer fades to black afterwards.) Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer transcripts